Will Jackson (Wentworth)
William "Will" Jackson is a main character and an officer at Wentworth Correctional Centre. He was married to former Governor Meg Jackson, who was stabbed during a riot at Wentworth. Before his wife's death, Will seemed to be a very easy going officer. He was quite relaxed around the prisoners. Like his colleague, Vera Bennett , he cared about the women, and got involved in prison life, but unlike Vera, he didn't get too concerned with the prisoners problems. After Meg's death, Will was distraught. He turned to drugs, alcohol and sex to cope with her loss. He also became uncharacteristically harsh towards the women as well as the staff, and blackmailed Doreen Anderson into helping him find out who murdered Meg. During this time he caught Bea Smith's daughter (Debbie Smith) with Brayden Holt doing drugs, he confronts Jacs Holt but is blackmailed by Jacs not to tell Bea what he saw. In the episode Something Dies Will hits rock bottom when he finds out Meg had an abortion weeks before she died and nearly overdosed but is saved by fellow friend and colleage Matthew Fletcher, unaware of their shortlived affair. Shortly after Will returned to his normal self and supports Bea with Debbie's death. Later Will finds Meg's bracelet that went missing in Jacs' cell (unaware that Lizzie Birdsworth had planted it there) Fletcher stops Will from harming Jacs. Season 2 A much calmer Will returns to season 2 believing his wife killer had been charged and killed (by Bea Smith) he begins to date prison nurse Rose Atkins. His friendship with Fletcher becomes strained as Joan Ferguson begins to plot against both turning them against each other. In the episode Twist the Knife Will finds out about Meg's affair with Fletcher and offers Ferguson a resignation letter to prevent future issues that she adamantly rejects. Fletcher confronts Will at the boiling room and strongly provokes Will to bash him by saying Meg aborted her baby because it probably wasn't his. Ferguson offers Will a chance to get rid of Fletcher but Will refuses. As his friendship with Fletcher became strained his friendship with Bea grew strong raising eyebrows from Bea's ex-husband, Harry Smith, publicly accusing him of being the cause of their divorce by mantaining an inappropriate relationship, which concerns Rose that had witnessed it. Rose later apologizes to Will for questioning him about Bea. In the episode The Fixer it is revealed Ferguson was hell bent on revenge against Will as she believed her lover (Blackmoore's prison inmate, Jianna Riley) had killed herself when Will removed her baby when he was a social worker. She orders a hit and run by Nils Jesper that injures Rose but Will walks out unharmed. Will believes Harry was behind the attack as he had threatened him earlier and also drove a van, a very angry Will smashes his van and is arrested but Ferguson makes charges drop continuing to act as his protector. In the final episode of season 2 Fletcher realizes Ferguson's revenge plans against Will. Fletcher tried to reach him but Will is not responding to his calls anymore and is hit by Jesper's van as he was leaving Will's place. Meanwhile Will found Bea and almost succeed talking her out of killing Brayden until he smiled and she pulled the trigger shocking Will. Will escorted Bea outside but was arrested for allegedly aiding and abetting an escaped prisoner, set up by Ferguson, who lied to the police saying both were armed and planned to run away together with Vera's support confirming Ferguson's false accusations. Season 3 In season 3 Will returns to Wentworth after being suspended for 4 months, he continues to date Rose and Ferguson continues to try to get revenge against him. In the first episode a recovering Fletcher requests Vera to see Will. Later Rose and Vera advise Will to visit Fletcher, Will initially refuses but later visits him and Fletcher apologizes about his past with Meg. Will's happiness with Rose doesn't last as Ferguson frames him of Harry Smith's murder, straining their relationship, they still continue dating and trying to work things out. Will finds out about The Red Right Hand, Bea believes Kaz Proctor, her admirer possibly had killed Harry, Kaz inmediately tries to attack Will with a bat when he visits her, leading him to believe she and her crew were likely responsible of Harry's murder. In the episode Evidence an overwhelmed and confused Rose finally decides to end her relationship with Will keeping their relationship strictly professional. Bea briefly questions Will when he reveals he got rid of the evidence planted on his place. In the episode A Higher Court Will finds out (through Ferguson after she makes him listen to an illegal recording) that Meg's killer wasn't Jacs Holt but Franky Doyle, he confronts Franky and she confesses saying it was an accident, Franky believes she deserves to be punished but Will refuses to hurt her, much to Ferguson's disappointment. Will forgives Franky. Will later teams up with Bea and Fletcher to bring down Ferguson after he finds out it was her all along against them and especially him. He is arrested but Bea still manages to give him a phone call pretending to be his lawyer giving him the name of Nils Jesper, Ferguson's hitman behind all the attacks. In the Episode Blood and Fire, Will is cleared and returns to Wentworth to find a big fire. Bea gives Doreen her baby and then runs back inside to save Franky and Will runs in after her. Will and Bea manage to push the door open and Bea grabs Franky and tells Will to leave Joan there but Will grabs her and brings her out, and also informed her Jianna didn't kill herself as she thought, she was murdered due to their inappropriate relationship. Season 4 In season 4 Will is promoted to Deputy Governor (and Vera is the new Governor) Will becomes the target of Kaz Proctor and her crew and the one sided rivalry with now prisoner Ferguson continues. Kaz' hatred for Will grows when she believes Will raped Ferguson and is also sleeping with Bea. In the episode Screw Lover Kaz accuses Bea of having an affair with Will, Bea adamantly defends Will thus making it worse. Bea prevents the attack on him alerted by new inmate (and Red Right Hand member) Allie Novak. Bea quickly begins to lose respect from the women, Will is very grateful with Bea and thanks her but she is left with no choice but to attack him to put down the rumors. Later Will is upset but understands why Bea staged an attack on him. Meanwhile new prison guard, Jake Stewart, tries to befriend Will but initially not with much success. In the episode Afterlife Will saves Bea's life by performing CPR after Ferguson poisoned her and drown her. Will tries to negotiate with Kaz to help him bring Ferguson down in exchange for the recording he tries to make her listen to (revealing it wasn't Bea that killed her but Ferguson) Kaz refuses and Will is knocked out by Mel (another Red Right Hand member) and is blackmailed by Kaz to leak the video she filmed to ruin his career. Jake comes to his aid helping out Will and not telling Vera about what happened. Later Jake obtains the contraband mobile phone with the video from Allie (in exchange for drugs) finally managing to become Will's friend and earn his trust. They go out to party together and Jake gives Will drugs thus making him relapse. Still with her revenge agenda against Will, Ferguson manages to turn Shane Butler (Jianna's son) against Will. Shayne tracks down Will and caughts him doing cocaine and calls him out by saying that is just what his mother did, Will abandons Jake afterwards leaving him confused as to why he left so suddenly. In the season finale, Seeing Red, Will is suspended as he returned positive from a drug test and realizes Jake is not as friendly as he seemed to be. Before he finishes his shift he helps Bea giving her a contraband mobile phone to make a call, and also arranges a phone call with fellow officer, Linda Miles at the hospital, for Bea to talk to Maxine Conway about Allie's condition. Bea learns there is not much hope for Allie making her mental state fragile thus deciding to frame Ferguson (now a free woman) of her own murder. Will tries to keep Bea alive while paramedics arrive but shortly after Bea dies in his arms, he is last seen with Vera standing next to Bea's body with her blood on his hands. Season 5 Season 5 begins with the aftermath of the death of Bea Smith. Still shocked and saddened Will informs the women Bea is dead. Vera thanks Will at Bea's funeral for organizing it and offers him to return to work despite his recent suspension, Will accepts with Franky keeping his faith in justice. Later Franky is framed for murder but Will believes she's innocent. Will is determined to end the drug issue at Wentworth reinforcing security and is supported by Vera, he is successful. But soon former Governor Ferguson makes sure the drugs return to Wentworth with help of new Deputy Governor, Jake Stewart. Kaz is confident an officer is involved and blames Will, first to Vera and then informs the women why he had been suspended. Kaz is on her way to her sentence appeal with Will and another prison guard, taking fellow officer Linda Miles' place so he could have a chance to confront Kaz. Moments later the van suddenly crashes into a river due to the tyre bolts being loosened by Franky, as she thought her trial hearing was that day so she would be in the van and therefore end up in hospital in an attempt to free herself from Wentworth and prove her innocence. Will risks his own life and almost drowns while saving Kaz from the back of the van. The two finally reach safety and go to hospital. On their arrival back at Wentworth, she thanks Will for saving her life and tells him things could possibly be different between the two of them from there on, Ferguson sees it, unknown to them. In "Think Outside the Box" Will is told by Kaz "Jake is bringing the drugs". Jake, per Ferguson's orders, and without success, tries to set up Will to be arrested. Will realizes and attacks Jake, but can't prove his involvement. Allie, Jake, and officer Will Jackson planned to finally get rid of Joan for good when Jake and Will allowed Joan to escape the prison with Franky and Joan's freedom with short lived when Will Jackson took Joan's box away and buried her alive. Season 6 Wentworth Season 6 shows that Joan Ferguson is haunting Will Jackson for what he did, since he is unsure if Ferguson will stay dead. Will Freaks out in Season 6 and burns Liz's hand as well as in the workshop when it gets reopened, Jake has to calm him down. Other Facts *Will Jackson is a reworking of Bill Jackson, the prison social worker from the original. *Will shares "Bill"'s social work experience, having moved from that job into corrections. *Will also shares reimagined storylines of Meg Jackson from the original soap opera, Prisoner. *In the original Prisoner, Bill Jackson dies and Meg lives. In Wentworth, it is the other way round with Will living and Meg dying. Both deaths were identical, being stabbed during a prison riot. *In the original, Chrissie Latham is responsible for Bills murder, and Franky Doyle is responsible for Meg's in Wentworth. Appereances Category:Wentworth (2013) Characters Category:2013 Staff Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Jackson Family Category:2013 Arrivals Category:Prisoner Wentworth Characters Category:Social Workers Category:Deputy Governors